


A Break from the Stress

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Author Lampshading Her Own Tropes, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Blowjobs, Dominant Xanxus (Reborn), Established Dino/Xanxus (Reborn), Intercrural Sex, M/M, Married Dino/Xanxus (Reborn), POV Dino (Reborn), Post-Canon, Rope Bondage, Submissive Gokudera Hayato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Hayato receives an invitation.





	A Break from the Stress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnceABlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/gifts).



"I do not care why you're having a hissy fit, Hayato, but unless you want to join Xanxus and me in bed, quit bothering me." Tsuna's Right-Hand freezes and he raises an eyebrow at the visible signs of arousal. He'd have thought that threat would have encouraged the Storm to leave him be. He needed to get his work finished before Xanxus returned. But instead of fleeing his office, Hayato’s Flames had stilled, and reached out to him; there was an edge of something like need in them, and he wondered why his little brother's Storm was coming to him with it, rather than to his ‘official’ Sky.

 

"And if I'd enjoy that, Bucking Horse?" Hayato’s question confirms what he thought he was sensing.

 

"Don't tell me you've got some ridiculous idea that I have a large cock from my nickname, Hayato." He probed, wanting to know what Hayato wanted from him.

 

"Christ, no. Just that you must be good in bed to keep Xanxus focused on you almost exclusively and I'm curious." He raises an eyebrow at the younger man and debates what Xanxus's response will be to getting to fuck Tsuna's Storm. He decides that his husband would most likely be highly amused, and would thoroughly enjoy debauching Hayato.

 

"How do you know -" his husband's large, scarred hand covered his mouth, cutting off his words, and fuck Xanxus was good at stealthy movement when he wanted to. The draft suggested that his insane husband had come in through his office window, which was a habit he’d picked up from Kyoya at some point in the last few months, and it was incredibly hot.

 

"Storm-trash, either get out or get naked. And tell me what your fucking safeword is; the baby-Boss'll shit bricks if I send you back to him broken." He wants to laugh at the way Hayato scrambles to undress, but the moment he opens his mouth to say something, Xanxus slides two fingers into it, and he takes the hint. He sucks on them; his saliva won’t be enough for Xanxus to fuck him, but it was a fun part of foreplay. "And you're in trouble, Bronco." He hums in delight around the fingers he’s sucking; pissing his husband off enough to take charge in bed was a rare occurrence, and he adored those occasions, even if they did tend to leave him with a sore everything once Xanxus was finally done with him.

 

"Stretch your hole, brat. It's going to get well used, and as I said, the baby-Boss'll shit bricks if he thinks we've broken you.” The fingers slide free of his mouth, and he swats at his husband. “Though pissing off the baby-Boss off enough to go after me with his full strength would be hot, so on second thought -"

 

"- if you want a full on spar with my little brother just ask him, Xan. And if you want him in bed, well, that's what your words are for. It's not like Tsuna hasn't expressed at least an interest in you before." If he's fortunate, Xanxus will pounce on him and work out of some of whatever had him so twitchy on him, rather than doing something to Hayato they'll both regret later; the younger man’s Sun Flames weren’t nearly as useful as his own were. He fishes for the lube in his desk drawer and throws it at the Storm, who catches it.

 

His husband bends him over said desk, leaving Hayato to his own preparations. His clothes go up in Flames, and he shivers at the fact that Xanxus is too aroused and impatient to undress him, let alone prepare him; and then his husband is pressing his slick cock between his thighs.

 

He clamps them tight, and then Xanxus is setting a brutal pace; his husband loves the muscles that riding has given him. While Xanxus had been sceptical when he'd first introduce him to intercrural, his husband now definitely agreed that it had its advantages. Like now, when it meant he didn't have to worry about the consequences of not preparing him carefully enough when he was after a quick fuck to take the edge off.

 

He rode for eight hours a day when his men and business let him; he had the stamina for a considerably longer fuck than this one would be. Especially given the way Xanxus was already biting at his shoulder, and he shifted his weight to his non-dominant hand, and wrapped his whip hand around both of their cocks and stroked them. In fact -

 

\- Xanxus snarled, and fuck, that last bite had just broken the skin, and he came with his husband. At this point, their Skies were interwoven, and pleasure was amongst the most natural things for them to share.

 

"Fuck, I needed that, Dino." He has a pleased and sated Xanxus sprawled over his back, and the Flames of a well-pleased Sky were an intoxicating thing. (Xanxus had likened his pleasure to an excellent glass of expensive whisky when he'd asked him about it; rich and smooth, and flavoured by whatever Xanxus had done to bring him to that state, and that description had been far more eloquent than he’d expected from his husband.)

 

He lay there basking in his husband's Flames until his breathing and pulse rate had slowed enough that he could hear the breathy little moans and wet sounds from his office couch, where his little brother's Right Hand was enthusiastically fingering himself. Which was a definite sign Hayato wasn't anywhere near innocent enough for him to need to feel guilty about defiling the Storm. (He'd have to try a little less subtlety with his little brother, and see if Tsuna wanted to get between him and Xanxus; that would be very pretty.)

 

"So, what were you hoping for, Hayato?" Wrath Flames have him clean of lube and cum, and he hisses when he realises Xanxus had also removed all the hair from his neck down. It gives him an excellent idea of his husband's thoughts on where the evening was going to go; but not what the little Storm - Hayato was taller than Tsuna, true, but he'd still only topped out at 5'6, which was tiny compared to him, and Xanxus had another six inches on him - wanted from his visit to their bed. "And Xan is right; what is your safe word?"

 

"Falco." He winces. He knows some of the History there, and yeah, that was a word he'd flinch at Hayato using in the middle of sex. "And to get well enough fucked that my head shuts up, Dino." He shivers at the way the Storm's voice caresses his name.

 

"Oh, that we can do, trash." His husband lifts himself off his back and then crosses the office to press Hayato up against the wall, biting at the Storm's mouth, and Hayato arches, taking every vicious kiss. Xanxus's cock was already rising to attention again, and his evil-minded husband started to grind his cock into his little brother's consigliere. "I thought we'd start with you riding Dino. His cock will be far easier for you to take than mine."

 

Oh, he loves his husband's evil ideas for the occasional guests to their marital bed. “We should move to the bedroom, Xan; anything more creative will be far easier with a bed and toys than it would be in here.” He turns, and opens the passage to his bedroom, and is amused by the oof that is quite clearly Hayato being thrown over his husband’s shoulder.

 

He throws himself down on his bed, and rolls over onto his back; he fists his cock lazily, intent on getting it hard enough that Hayato can ride it the way his husband is suggesting. (His little brother's Storm should be more than capable of doing so; he was the only one of Tsuna's elements that rode regularly now they're in Italy. He had been delighted to gift him the stallion Hayato used.) He's hard enough to hammer nails when his husband manhandles Hayato onto his cock. The silver-haired explosives expert sank down it with the sort of sigh of relief that suggested his little brother had been doing an excellent job of concealing exactly how busy they all were in the Iron Fort.

 

"Needed that, Hayato?" The younger man nods and then sets the sort of vicious pace that suggests it's just as well he's starting with his cock, not Xanxus’s. He bucks beneath him, driving his cock that half inch deeper into Hayato’s ass, and the younger man shudders and then corrects his form, and he laughs as he realises Hayato is riding him like he would a horse, posting with his hip movements. "You've got good form, sweetheart." The tension was already bleeding out of Hayato’s Flames, and he would need to have a conversation with Tsuna at some point.

 

"Arms behind your back, trash," he hisses as Xanxus's order forces Hayato to pause. The order tells him that his husband is definitely in a mood that he's going to enjoy. "There we go, trash; you look good like that, and that's going to be a lot of fun later." Shit. He knows what Xanxus has just done, given which box his husband had pulled out, and he has to bite his lips to stop himself cumming. Hayato makes his own frustrated sound, and the Storm's thighs tighten around his hips, and the Storm resumes moving, his pace slow as he tries to figure out how to keep riding him without using his arms to balance. Xanxus's slaps Hayato's ass, and the younger man speeds up again. "Up to getting fucked tonight, Dino?" He has to fight a grin and shut his eyes, breathing through the intense arousal. Xanxus using his given name in front of someone - rather than horse-trash or Cavallone - always turns him on, and the damn Wrath knew that.

 

"Definitely." His ass was already throbbing at the idea of getting fucked this evening; even after five years of married life, Xanxus's cock wasn’t something he could enjoy every night, but he very much liked the way it stretched and challenged him. (It just wasn’t something he could indulge in if he had to _be_ Don Cavallone in the morning; not with how long it took him to recover, even with his Flames to help.)

 

"Good. I want you to show the trash how to take it." Hayato shivers, and he pets the younger man’s flanks attempting to soothe him. He wasn’t sure Hayato had seen his husband’s cock yet, but it was going to challenge the little Storm. That demand from Xanxus meant that he was going to be limping tomorrow and unable to ride, and fuck, he wanted to jump to the portion of the evening that includes him getting reamed. "If you do it well enough, we'll discuss something a little tricker for this weekend." That does make his eyes roll back in his head, and he grabs Hayato's hips and forces his cock as deeply into the bomber as he can and cums. Xanxus lifts Hayato off him, and he hisses as Wrath flames dance over his cock; he'll never get used to how casually his husband uses his highly destructive Flames for very mundane purposes. "Get him hard again, trash, while I open your tight little ass up enough for my cock."

 

Hayato squeaks as he finally realises what he’s being expected to take later, and his husband preens at the confirmation that he’s got the biggest cock amongst the tenth generation. He grins, and helps the younger man to balance; sucking cock with one’s arms bound behind their back was rather hard, and Xanxus’s idea of preparation wasn’t gentle either. The moans and whines it drags from the throat of his little brother's Storm were delightful, especially with how greedily the younger man was sucking his cock. (The mental image that accompanied the superlative blowjob, of Hayato, curled up beneath the oversized antique that was Tsuna's desk and sucking his little brother's cock made it damn easy to rise to attention again.

 

“There we go, trash. You’ll need a larger one in a while.” Hayato had gasped as whatever it was had been inserted, and he’d taken the opportunity to fuck his throat. “Want preparation, or just slick, Dino?” He shudders and releases the explosives expert.

 

“Just slick.” They rearrange the three of them; his wicked husband hadn’t even used a plug on their guest, but rather one of the glass dildos that was going to be tricky for Hayato to keep in place if he didn’t stay still and keep his posture perfect. He ends up face down on the bed, a pillow under his hips and a spreader bar because his husband was in a mood, and there’s slick being injected into his ass, and then the very, very broad head of Xanxus’s cock teasing at his opening. He has to breathe through the breach; he hadn’t taken his husband’s cock in the best part of a month, and it hurt quite a lot. He enjoyed pain like that though - Reborn's tutelage had warped him into a masochist - and the muscles spasms it caused had his husband hissing in pleasure.

 

“Fuck, how the hell did you just take that without prep, Bucking Horse?” He doesn’t have the breath to answer the Storm. Not with Xanxus still forcing his cock deeper into his ass; only about half of it was in so far, and his husband was being ruthless about making him take it all. The slick means nothing is tearing, but the stretch was brutal, and his body was starting to rebel, desperate to expel the intruder; not that it was going to be allowed to do so.

 

“He’s had practice, trash.” The cock in his ass bottoms out, and his muscles were still spasming, and he pants, trying to get himself back under control; if he doesn’t, he’s going to cum the moment Xanxus tries to start fucking him properly. “Just cum when you need to, idiot Horse. The storm-trash can suck you hard again while I fuck him; I want to see if we can share that tight little ass once I’ve broken it.” There’s a whine from Hayato’s direction, and he turns his head to be greeted by the sight of the Storm fucking himself on one of the larger glass dildos in his collection.

 

He screams as Xanxus starts to thrust, and the pain sharpens the pleasure almost to the point where he can’t think, can’t move, can’t do anything other than take whatever it is that his husband wants him to. Which is his cock, hard and fast and deep; it pushes his limits, has his Flames burning hot and harsh to keep up with Xanxus’s brutal use of his body.

 

Hayato says something he misses, and his husband laughs. “He likes it like this, trash. He’d think I was an imposter if I wanted to top and then didn’t make him scream himself hoarse.” Xanxus captures his hands, and pins them in the small of his back, forcing his head down and into the pillow, and his hips up, and he wasn’t sure he could take much more. He was right; Xanxus rams in one more time, and there’s damp heat, and he moans, and let himself cum, too. “Such a well-behaved mare, Dino.” His husband withdraws his softening cock, and he whines as one of their oversized plugs is pressed into his open ass, and then the bar is unbuckled from his ankles. He rolls onto his side, facing his little brother’s Storm, and his own cock twitches in interest. Xanxus cleans his own cock again, swaps out the dildo Hayato’s fucking himself with - replacing it with the largest of their glass dildos, the one just as thick as Xanxus himself - and then forces Hayato to suck his cock. The younger man struggles with it, barely able to open his mouth wide enough to take its head.

 

Xanxus is a demanding top, though, and wedges his thumbs in Hayato’s jaw, and then, oh fuck, that’s hot. He can see the bulge of his husband’s cock in the Storm’s throat. “Fuck, trash, have you been practising this on one of your playmates at the Fort, or are you just this naturally talented? I’m tempted to cum down your throat, but I promised myself your hole, and I’m impatient.” There’s another rope, and rather than Hayato’s legs being spread, Xanxus binds them together tightly, and despite the preparation, the little Storm was going to feel every millimetre of this. His husband doesn’t disappoint; he makes a show of spreading Hayato’s ass cheeks and makes a show of forcing his cock through the pinked and slick rosette doing so revealed, and into Hayato’s body.

 

The Storm moans, long and low and pleased with being taken, and that was at least as pretty as when they’d played with Squalo and Takeshi. “Was this what you needed, Hayato?”

 

“Oh given the way the trash came when I bottomed out in his tight little ass, I’d say it was, Dino.” His own cock is hard again, and he strokes it, enjoying the way his own body was throbbing around the plug Xanxus had inserted to keep him slick.

 

“Just don’t break him.”

 

“Doubt I can.” His husband leans down and hisses something in the Storm’s ear; whatever he says makes Hayato flush and nod, and Xanxus yank on the ornate binding of his arms. “Get your ass over here, Dino, and make him suck your cock; he’s a little freak who has been regularly playing with Mists, and he likes being well used.” Hayato’s scarlet now, but he hasn’t safe-worded, and the Storm had already proved himself a superb cocksucker. He shifts across the bed and lifts the Storm’s head just enough to feed his cock into the younger man’s mouth. Hayato moans in delight, and arches into the bindings to allow him to slide his cock back over the Storm’s tongue and into his throat. 

 

They share his little brother’s Storm for a good twenty minutes before Hayato shows signs of flagging, riding him through two separate orgasms from the explosives expert. He cums before Xanxus does, and Hayato almost chokes on the volume of cum he’s forced to swallow. Hayato’s still frantically swallowing when Xanxus grinds in deep and cums himself, and he pets the younger man’s hair soothingly. “You need to spend more time on your stamina Hayato. I think you’ve been neglecting your training in favour of looking after Tsuna, haven’t you?” There’s a noise that could be agreement from the bomber, but given that he’s currently face down on a pillow, it’s not very clear. “We’re not done yet, but if you need to take a break for a bit, we won’t object; I want my husband’s cock back in my ass. He’s so stingy with it normally.” There’s a definite sound of amusement from the Storm, and he raises an eyebrow at his husband.

 

“Only if you ride it, Bucking Horse.”

 

“My pleasure.” Xanxus cleans himself off again for him, and he bends his head to suck his husband again; this is a well-rehearsed game. (There’s a sound behind him, and from the feel of things, he’d just burned the bindings off their guest.) He has to use his Flames on his jaw to allow it to relax enough to deep throat his husband, and he holds his hands behind his back and allows Xanxus to set the pace, and decide when enough was enough. He’s pulled off far more quickly than he’d expected to be, and his husband sprawled out on the bed, one hand supporting his cock so he could sink down onto it. Not that he could until he’d removed the plug, and that took a little effort; it was large and flared, and his body gave it up reluctantly. 

 

Taking the full length of his husband’s cock, in one smooth motion is an equally well-rehearsed action, and its length and breadth make him moan in pleasure. “Now show the brat how to do this properly, Dino.” He shivers and sets the sort of pace he’d normally reserve for a flat-out gallop on Ira, riding Xanxus’s cock with brutal, breathless speed. They’d both cum a number of times, which meant he could keep this up until he was raw from the friction, shivering and overwhelmed, and he wanted to show off enough to push himself that far. “Doesn’t he look good like this, brat?”

 

“Very.” He barely hears the Storm over his own heavy breathing, and he keeps up the pace, and it feels fantastic, even if he’s going to be incredibly sore in the morning. 

 

“If I were less selfish, brat, I’d see if he could take your cock, too, but I don’t share very well, and our agreement is we only top our guests.” One of his husband’s large hands wraps around his cock, and strokes it, demanding he cums with his Flames. He obeys; his own Flames are in overdrive and Xanxus laughs and licks his lips as splashes of his cum reach his face. He slumps forward, ignoring the sticky mess he’s made of both of them. “I’ve got one more orgasm in me, Dino. Throat or ass?”

 

“Throat.” He can feel his husband’s flames surging, and he wants a bellyful of them to sleep on. He’s rolled off Xanxus, and tilts his head back obligingly, making a smooth line of his throat to allow his husband his pleasure. It only takes three thrusts before he has to swallow frantically; some of Xanxus’s cum escapes anyway, but not much, and his husband burns off the fluids - including those leaking from his ass - and he clings to Xanxus as he drifts off to sleep. There’s a quiet conversation between Xanxus and Hayato, and he suspects that whoever’s causing Tsuna problems is going to wake up with a severe case of the Varia in the morning. (He looks forward to it; it’ll mean he gets another round of dominant Xanxus when he returns from killing them all.)


End file.
